


You're a Ladies Man

by floatingpetals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: Requested Story. His girlfriend has a cat he isn't sure about. He's told her countless time how he's not a fan of the little fur b all. But for some reason the cat in question just loves him. Wonder why that is?





	You're a Ladies Man

"You know, you keep staring at her like that she might turn on you.”

Bucky grunted, his eyes never leaving the bright blue eyes that stared back with a touch less intensity. It blinked innocently, slow and lazily. Laying spread out on the back of the sofa was Y/N’s four-year-old blue point Siamese cat, Naomi. Y/N giggled at the ridiculousness of the two, shaking her head before she turned back to the stove.

The first time the two met four months ago, Naomi instantly fell in love with Bucky. Full on followed him everywhere, rubbed up against him, and purred like a motorboat anytime he walked through the door love. She didn’t care that Bucky wasn’t remotely interested in her. He always claimed to be against cats, didn’t like them one bit. Naomi clearly didn’t get that memo. There wasn’t a day when Bucky would growl at her and try to nudge her away with a foot or set her on the floor when she wants to snuggle. He just refused to budge.

“Maybe that’s I want,” Bucky replied with a grunt. He tore his gaze from his intense staring contest and moved to stand behind Y/N. He hummed softly and leaned down to kiss along her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her close. There was a meow behind him, Naomi having jumped off the couch and wanting in on the action. She rubbed up against Bucky’s sweatpants, purring away. Bucky grumbled and glared down at the cat.

“Leave it Bucky. She’s not hurting you.” She chuckled. She knew he didn’t enjoy the affections of her little creature, but he never once raised a hand to hurt her. So, she wasn’t going to force him to pretend liking Naomi. Besides, she thought it was humorous watching the giant man made of pure muscle shrink in the couch as a tiny 5-pound cat curled up against him. He’d gripe and moan until he’d shuffle away, only for the little starry-eyed cat follow right behind him.

“She won’t leave me alone though.” He whines, following behind Y/N while she shifted the pot of noodles to the sink. She shot him a look over his shoulder, the corner of her lip turned up in amusement.

“How old are you, Barnes?” Y/N laughed. She ignored his muttered and poured the pot of noodles into the strainer. There was another chirp from the cat and Bucky hiss of pain.

“Stop it!” He snapped. Naomi had stood up on her hind legs and was pawing at the side of his pant leg. He nudges her down with the side of his leg and turned with a pout to Y/N. “Now she’s hurting me.”

“Oh please.” Y/N rolled her eyes. “She was making biscuits, she likes you. Get over it. You were a lady’s man before, and shocker. You’re a lady’s man now.”

“I didn’t ask for this,” Bucky grunted. He stepped over the cat to the fridge, pulling out the premade salad and the bottle of dressing. Y/N giggled under her breath, setting up the table for dinner.

“You’ll just have to live with the fact that you have two ladies who love you very much.” She pressed a kiss to his crown when he sat beside her. He gave Y/N a bashful grin, cheeks blooming bright red at her words. It was still new to him, hearing her say those words. It still made his heart skip and the butterflies explode in his stomach.

“I love you too, baby,” Bucky answered. He glanced down at Naomi, who was sprawled out on his feet, belly side up. “Her, I could do without.”

Y/N snorted and shook her head.

“Just hush and eat, Barnes.”

* * *

Y/N took in a deep breath, stretching her arms up over her head where she laid in bed. Eyes still closed, she reaches to her side, searching for the warm body that was beside her all night. A frown tugged on her lips when she brushed against cooling sheets.

“Bucky?” She called, her voice low and scratchy from sleep. When she received no response, Y/N pried her eyes open. The sun was just peeking through the curtains, and her bedroom door was cracked open. She sighed and rolled over to her side, searching for a shirt to cover herself with. Picking up a random shirt, Bucky’s favorite green Henley from the day before, she stubble out of the room in search of her boyfriend.

Her feet were quiet against the hardwood floor, and before she turned the corner, soft voices stopped her short. She could hear Bucky in the kitchen, sounding like he was cooing gently to someone.

“You know I don’t hate you right?” Her eyes widened at the whisper of a declaration. Deciding to chance it, Y/N peaked around the corner Instantly melting at the sight of in her kitchen.

Bucky stood in the middle of the kitchen with his finger rubbing under Naomi’s chin. She looked over the moon from her place securely in Bucky’s arm’s and resting against his chest. Y/N couldn’t blame Naomi either. Bucky’s chest was her favorite place to nestle upon at night. Stifling a giggle, Y/N watched as Naomi rubbed her head against Bucky’s face. Bucky chuckled low, kissing the dark fur between her ears.

“I know I act all mean to you, but it’s because it makes your momma laugh. She thinks it’s cute how you seem to irritate me. She loves it when you try to suffocate me. Although, I could do without that.” He hummed, shifting her in his arms to turn to the stove. “I didn’t like you at first, but you won me over. But I don’t know how to admit it to your mom.”

Y/N leaned against the entryway, her arms crossed on her chest. She grinned at how he tenderly he held the smaller creature as he moves about the kitchen, making breakfast with one hand while the other rubbed at Naomi’s ear. He continued to whisper soft words of praise to the cat, who was eating it up. Now Y/N understood why Naomi was so attached. She loved anyone that gave her this kind of attention.

Bucky was humming under his breath, grinning at the loud purring from the cat against his chest. He turned to get something out of the fridge and caught Y/N leaning up against the wall with a smirk. Bucky froze like a deer caught in headlights.

“I see you’ve been cheating on me, Barnes.” Y/N said, raising an eyebrow. Bucky’s mouth fell open, his eyes widening in shock.

“I swear-I didn’t-.” He began to stammer. Y/N giggled and waved him off. She moved across the room, stopping in front of the panicking soldier to wrap her arms around his waist. Naomi purred, tilting her head to sniff at Y/N.

“Don’t worry. I’m not upset.” Y/N giggled. She stood on her toes and pressed a kiss against Bucky’s jaw.

“You’re not?” He asked breathlessly. He expects her to be a little upset, possibly mad that he kept pretending he couldn’t stand her cat, but she still stared up at him with the same love and affection she had the night before.

“Of course not.” Y/N reassured him, petting down Naomi’s back. “Although, now your secrets out.”

Bucky let out a sigh of relief. He grinned from ear to ear, swooping down to press a kiss to her lips.

“I’m sorry. I would have told you sooner, but I figured you say I told you so.”

Y/N smirked. “Oh, don’t worry. I plan on using that for quite some time.”

Bucky just laughed, resting a hand on her hip to hold her close. He opened his mouth to respond, but a burning smell wafted to his nose and shattered the peace. His eyes widen in horror.

“Oh shit! The eggs!”


End file.
